


What We Want

by fewixhugofwaldawius



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Breeding, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Requited Unrequited Love, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fewixhugofwaldawius/pseuds/fewixhugofwaldawius
Summary: Margrave Gautier's patience finally runs out. To prevent Sylvain being trapped in a loveless marriage, Felix agrees to have a child with him. Their wedding night, despite being Felix's first time, isn't terribly romantic.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	What We Want

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "The pressure on Sylvain by his father to have an heir finally reaches a fever pitch, and his time of freedom has run out. Not wanting Syl to be forced into a loveless marriage, Felix offers himself up to him despite being a clueless virgin biting off way more than he can chew.
> 
> +Trans Felix! omegaverse works fine too!  
> ++Fe is nervous and isn’t used to sex but he won’t admit it  
> +++Sylvain’s father sends someone to make sure Felix has been inseminated properly :) How they check is up to you!"
> 
> A warning close to the end for some brief non-consensual touching. If anything at any point is something you don't like, please don't read it and look after yourself.

“You sure you want to do this, Felix?” Sylvain’s voice was so full of concern as Felix sipped on his tea. Felix grit his teeth and nodded.

“I said I would,” he replied. He wasn’t quite so sure anymore, but he didn’t want to go back on the promise he’d made either. This was a favour to Sylvain, and Felix...well, Felix was at least a little bit in love with him, even if Sylvain had no desire to settle down. This was something he could do.

“I know,” Sylvain replied, “but do you want to?”

“Just fuck me already,” Felix snapped. Sylvain shot backwards. Felix let out a shuddering sigh; the foul taste of the tea wasn’t helping his mood, but he knew drinking it would help...the end goal of all of this. Even if thinking of it made him feel faintly sick. “Your father already had me on that disgusting diet. I made the commitment.”

Ever since Felix had agreed to have Sylvain's child, the Margrave had taken over Felix's life with a hundred things he needed to do as quickly as possible. No more of the concoction to stop his bleeding and lower his voice, no more coffee, cutting back on meat, cutting out some of the exercise he did, drinking tea to increase his fertility. It was all meant to boost their chances, but Felix felt strange in his body now. Slightly wrong.

He knew it was only going to get worse, but he was doing this so Sylvain didn't have to spend the rest of his life in a loveless marriage. A year or two of misery was nothing compared to a lifetime.

"Alright," Sylvain said. "Do you want to undress yourself?"

Felix nodded. He stood stiffly from his chair and made his way over to the bed, his hands finding the buttons of his shirt. Once he was out of his clothes, his back to Sylvain, he stared at the bed. How was this meant to work?

He didn't really- he didn't know what sex was meant to be like. But he didn't want Sylvain to know that this was his first time. Not with everything that was on the line. And there was also...if Sylvain knew it was his first time and didn't try to make it special, what did that mean? What did it mean if he did?

Felix stared at the bed some more before laying down on the sheets. He shuffled, propping his head up against the headboard with a pillow. But that would leave him with a crook in his neck, so he shuffled up into a seated position. Uncomfortable, he crossed his legs. He hadn't let anyone see him naked in...a long time. He couldn't pinpoint a specific moment when that had stopped, but it had.

And now he was here, with Sylvain's mouth hanging open slightly as he turned around. Felix's eyes flicked down to his dick. It was slightly hard, and he wished he was anywhere near as aroused. Fumbling slightly, Sylvain turned to the pot of oil on the side and picked it up. "Do you want me to kiss you?" Sylvain asked.

"Sylvain, we're married," he said, as if that explained anything. Did he want Sylvain to kiss him? Did Sylvain want to kiss him? Sylvain leaned in, kneeling on the bed next to him, and Felix tilted his chin upwards slightly to meet his lips. It wasn't particularly soft or enjoyable. It was happening, and then Sylvain withdrew.

"Can I keep talking to you?" Sylvain asked, moving to pour a little oil onto his fingers. Felix nodded and tried not to watch as he started to fondle his gradually building erection. As Sylvain's breathing got a little faster, his eyes fell back onto Felix. Felix looked past his shoulder. "I'm gonna need you to- to spread your legs, Felix. Or I can't get in."

"R-right," Felix managed. When had his throat gone dry? Blushing furiously, he uncrossed his legs and spread them a little. "Is this okay?"

"A little more," Sylvain managed. His cock wasn't quite as hard as it had been a minute before. Felix spread his legs a bit wider. He wondered what this looked like to Sylvain; his childhood friend, comrade in arms, exposed before him. Felix shut his thoughts down as quickly as he could. "Okay, that should be fine. I'm going to open you up a bit, make this less painful for you."

Felix nodded, watching as Sylvain poured more oil onto his fingers. He wasn't prepared for the feeling of the cold intrusion, and he gasped. Sylvain stopped. "Everything okay?" he asked. Felix nodded, gritting his teeth as Sylvain started circling the inside of his hole, stretching the folds apart. He squeezed his eyes shut and nearly bit down on his tongue when Sylvain added a second. It was an uncomfortable feeling, and the tight warmth in his stomach didn't make it much better.

Minutes later, Sylvain's pace slowed. "Are you ready?" he asked. For a moment, it slipped Felix's mind as to what he was meant to be ready for. And then he saw Sylvain lining his dick up to his entrance. Okay, he probably should have remembered that, but every thought was slipping through his mind like sand. Sylvain hesitated, and he realised he hadn't nodded.

"Yeah," Felix lied. "I'm ready." Sylvain eased himself in slowly and Goddess, it hurt. Sylvain's hands found his hips, steadying himself, and Felix let his eyes close in what he hoped looked like pleasure. He supposed there was something sort of pleasurable about the steady feeling of Sylvain thrusting into him, his breathing coming fast, small sounds of pleasure falling from his lips.

"Felix..." Sylvain moaned. Felix's eyes flew open, seeing the adoring way Sylvain looked at him, gaze clouded with lust. The sight had his cunt tightening around Sylvain's cock, and Sylvain gasped. Shuddered in pleasure.

There was warmth inside him. It was- odd. Not pleasant, exactly. Sylvain's come felt...damp inside him. Felix had been expecting it to be something more. Something that felt good for him, or something magical. Sylvain had always described sex that way. But this wasn't any of those things. It felt lifeless, almost loveless, even though Felix felt more strongly for Sylvain than anyone else in the world.

But this wasn't for love or affection. This was for the purpose of making an heir. Sylvain definitely didn't love him, and he had no obligation to.

Felix knew his eyes were wet as Sylvain pulled away; he could feel tears pricking at them even as he tried to hold them back. He tipped his body back in the way he’d been instructed to, lifting his legs. It was meant to...help. He had to lie as still as he could in this position.

He felt very far away. His entrance burned from the friction and the ghost of Sylvain’s touch. His waist, though unmarked, felt bruised and sensitive. He was cold.

“Felix?” Sylvain’s voice asked. It sounded very far away. After a moment, Felix managed to look up at him. Sylvain had risen from the bed and already pulled his clothes back on. How long had it been? "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," he replied. He didn't feel fine. "Do you think it worked?"

Sylvain frowned for a moment. "I hope so," he said. He pulled a blanket over Felix's chest, and Felix felt a little less cold. "I'd stay still for a little longer, though. You know how my father feels about this." He grimaced, and Felix did the same in response. Sylvain let out a hollow chuckle and leaned in as if to go for a kiss again, and this time Felix dared hope that he truly felt-

The door opened, and Sylvain jerked away. It was the Gautier family healer. He strode to the bedside immediately without so much as announcing himself. "On the orders of the Margrave," he said, sitting down on the bed just below Felix's legs.

"What are you-" Felix let out an indignant squawk as, without warning, the healer poked a finger into Felix's entrance. He kicked out, pushing the healer away and noting his sound of pain with more than a little satisfaction. "You can't just do that!"

"Careful," the healer said, looking decidedly ruffled. "You'll jostle yourself, and that will impair conception. I was sent to check that insemination had occurred. Lord Sylvain, if you would..." Felix watched as the man handed a furious Sylvain a small wooden object. "This will keep everything inside for a few hours. I would highly recommend you use it."

Sylvain frowned. "You will not do anything like that to my husband again," he snapped. The healer simply smiled in return.

"I was only following orders, milord," he said, and then he took his leave.

Sylvain let out an angry sigh. "What a dick," he said. Felix hummed in agreement. The cold feeling had returned. Sylvain turned back to him, and the look on his face was so...apologetic. "Do you want me to put this in?" he asked, gesturing to the object. "You don't have to, just if you think it would help."

"Put it in," he said. His voice sounded more terse than he'd wanted it to. "It's fine." It was uncomfortable when Sylvain did. The come inside of him had cooled, and it felt even more uncomfortable than before. With the plug there as well, he felt...he didn't like it.

He could only hope that this would work. He didn't know how many times he could bear to do this.


End file.
